Bathed in Red
by BlueSPIRITFirebender1
Summary: It is the day of the final battle, but something goes horribly wrong. One of our heroes must go on the journey to save the one they love or face the wrath of many.
1. Chapter 1

Bathed in Red

* * *

The day of the final battle.

It was the day to decide the fate of the world as we knew it. In a couple hours we would be splitting up to go fight our respective battles. Aang will be facing his destiny...if he ever showed up and Sokka, Suki, and Toph would be taking down the fire nation air fleet. My mission is to return to the fir nation and take back what is rightfully mine. I thought I would be doing it alone, with my uncle having to stay behind and fight alongside the white lotus society, but Katara volunteered to go with me. I could not be more thankful.

I sat in my tent meditating when I heard movement behind me and a presence sit down to my left. I cracked my scared eye open to see who had disturbed me only to find Sokka waiting patiently and looking at me very seriously.

"What can I do for you Sokka?" I rasped out. Initially he just continued to stare and I stared back. If I was to rule a nation i had to get used to people staring. Finally he spoke,

"Zuko, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for my family. Saving my dad and Suki and giving Katara closure in our mother's death. I am eternally grateful." Then he did something totally surprising. He bowed to me. I didn't know what to say and in my silence he looked up and I nodded knowing he would understand.

"I do however have 2 favors and a warning for you." Of course. It wouldn't be Sokka if there wasn't some outrageous requestor idle threat.

"Sokka, I swear I will not find you a matching man purse in the fire nation if we survive e this!" I growled out.

"No Zuko, this is much more serious than that. I...um...if I die today...I want you to make sure my tribe is taken care of when you claim the throne."

I was honored that he trusted me with his tribe, his family. Something I know nothing about.

"The second thing is that I know Katara is going with you to the Fire nation to help you fight your bat-shit crazy sister. Azula is ruthless and I know Katara is a master waterbender but sometimes she's blinded by saving the ones she cares about. Please protect her Zuko."

"I will protect her with my life." I said without hesitation. Sokka gave me a weird look that was slightly unsettling, but he pressed on.

"Finally, my warning to you Zuko is if we all survive this and anything happens to my little sister I will blame you and I will hurt you. I can promise you that." Sokka said in the most threateningly low voice I had ever heard him use and a chilling glare accompanied that warning.

I gulped, took a breath and nodded. Sokka held out his forearm and we shook the warrior's handshake. He nodded and left. As I was left alone again I thought to myself that I really would do everything I could to protect Katara.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was left sitting there before the flap to my tent was pulled back and Toph stepped in.

"It's time to leave Sparky." She said sullenly. Toph was tough, but she was still a kid and I could tell this was weighing heavily on her. Over the time that I had joined the Gaang Toph became the little sister I've always wanted and wished Azula could be. I know she wouldn't like it but I decided she needed it and I strode over to her with purpose and gave her the biggest hug I could muster. To my surprise she returned it fiercely before pushing me away and threatening to encase me underground if I ever told anyone.

We both headed outside to the others. Suki, Sokka, and Toph would be heading off to the Earth Kingdom and Katara and I would be taking Appa to get to the Fire Nation faster. We said our good byes and we were off to start the battles of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

We've been traveling for a couple hours now and we are just beginning to see the Fire Nation on the horizon. Katara hasn't said a word since we left the others and I wonder if she's worrying about them. I look over my shoulder at her and she catches my gaze and offers a sad smile. She knows just as I do that this could be our last moments on Earth. Another hour or so goes by and we are finally in the Fire Nation. Luckily for us the Fire Nation Capital is a port city so it's right on the water. Ironic that people who love fire would build so close to its exact opposite. I try not to dwell on this thought of my city as Appa takes down to the deserted streets below. Katara and I hop off and run towards the plaza where it is said my sister's coronation is to take place.

We run into the open plaza just before the fire sage declares Azula the new fire lord. She looks completely evil dressed in our father's fire lord robes. Azula, who never shows emotion, looks completely bewildered and enraged at my presence and Katara's presence on her big day.

"Hello brother!" Her voice which usually is so calm and calculated sounds like broken wind chimes and shrill as she shouts across the plaza.

"Azula!" I shout. "I challenge you to an agni kai." Katara whips her head towards me.

"What are you doing Zuko? We need to take her down together! She seems off!"

"No. I can take her! I'm ready this time."

"No whispering in front of the fire lord!" Azula screeches. "If it is an Agni kai you want brother, then an agni kai you shall receive!"

We both walked to our opposite ends of the plaza and Katara stood off to the side watching anxiously. The fire sage called the start of the fight and we began, our sibling rivalry finally coming to the ultimate face off. Azula skated around me with her blue fire hurling random attacks just trying to land a hit. I countered every strike and even knocked her off her path a couple times. She was breathing hard and I hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She was definitely off and slipping. Just then she let out a disjointed laugh and started the sequence for lightening. I redirected lightening before and I know I can do it again. Azula added something to her sequence though and before I knew what was happening, she release lightening and fire! The lightening that was coming towards me I knew I could redirect, but Azula had sent a large white hot ball of fire towards Katara.

I couldn't stand by and watch Katara get hurt! In those few seconds time seemed to slow down. I sent a large fireball of my own to deflect Azula's and it worked! Katara was safe and she looked relieved, but her relief turned to panic in an instant and I felt why. The lightning struck me and I could feel the electricity coursing through me.

The last thing I saw as I fell to the ground was Katara running towards me but her path being blocked by blue fire. I know I'm going to die now, but at least I saved Katara. I could feel my blood oozing from the burn and in my final thoughts I only hoped Katara could get away.

* * *

**Katara POV**

"Zuko! NOOOOO!" He sacrificed himself to save me! That fool! I have to get to him! I have to heal him! I will not lose another person I love to the Fire Nation!

I started to run towards him, but Azula's fire blocked my way. How could she do that to her own brother! Her own blood?! I screamed a visceral, blood curling scream and turned my fierce gaze on her. She actually looked frightened. A monster like her should not be allowed to walk this Earth and I'll be damn if I let her get away with taking any more people I love away. I feel myself losing control as I start gathering all the water surrounding me. Water, blood, sweat, and tears mixed together to bend to my power. Azula is hurling everything she has at me an unconsciously I am blocking each attack. It is like the water has a mind of its own. My fury finally consumes me and I let out another feral scream as I grab ahold of Azula's blood making her stand stock still. That final edge of knowing I can finally rid the world of this monstrous woman pushes me over the edge and as I stop her heart the water swirling around me converges on her as needles, daggers, and spears severing her life from this world and leaving the plaza quiet. I look around the plaza at the destruction to see that the fire sages were burned to death while caught in the crossfire of the Agni kai and blood runs down the steps of the palace. Azula's mutilated body hangs suspended by the ice daggers and Zuko's body lies where he fell almost lifeless if not for the twitching from the lightening. I realized that as I surveyed this battlefield I dry heave. With grim determination I collect myself and rush over to Zuko. Damn it to Tui and La if I let Zuko die out here.

I'm spent from my fight with Azula but I make it to Zuko. His breathing is so shallow if could just be an illusion of hope. There's a big gash in his chest and he's lost a lot of blood. On the Day of black sun I remember passing a bathing area when we stormed the palace. If I could just get Zuko there I could try to heal him.

I hoisted Zuko partially onto my shoulder but his dead weight made it hard to walk but I managed. I had to. I needed to save him. I will not lose him. We near the step covered in blood and as I start to climb them I slip in the blood falling forward. Zuko groaned making me spring up and reinvigorate my efforts to save him. My battle outfit was now speared in blood of the victims of war. We made it down the hallway and into the bath room. My energy was waning and all I could do was to pull Zuko into the tub with me. Fully clothed I propped him up against the bath wall.

I focused on trying to gather my healing energy and as I did the bluish glow from my powers turned the water purple, Zuko's blood had turned the water red. The eerie feeling of being submerged in blood was haunting and if Zuko didn't make it I would be covered in his blood forever.

Zuko groaned again and I knew the healing was working but it wasn't powerful enough. I put my whole soul in it! I poured my heart and love in it. He saved me and I will save him. I could feel myself getting weaker but his breathing and heart beat was getting stronger and the gash was closing. I was basically done and I started to crumble and feel dizzy. I was exhausted but I did it he was healed but I was falling into darkness and the last thing I remember was hitting the water.

* * *

**Zuko POV**

I felt like I was being yanked back to life by cool loving hands. I took a large gasped and forced my eyes open. It took a couple of seconds to adjust and for me to get my bearings but I noticed three things: I wasn't on the plaza anymore, I was wet, and in a bath. Wait where's Katara?!

I sat forward and there she was lying face down in the water. I quickly grabbed her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't respond. Surprisingly she was still breathing. I looked down and the water was red. Blood. Oh no! Did Azula hurt Katara? I checked her over and there were no apparent injuries so maybe the blood was mine, but if there is so much why aren't I dead? I assumed we won and ran to get help but the hall were empty. Right now it was just me and an unconscious Katara. She wasn't waking up and I didn't know what to do. I took her to my old room and placed her on the bed and paced until I figured something out. All I knew is that if Sokka was still alive, he was going to kill me.


End file.
